youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Whiteblood
Whiteblood is a novel that is set in a dystopian society, nearly one thousand years into the future. The remains of what used to be the United Kingdom, now known as the country of Caedis, is ruled by the powerful Council, led by four powerful presidents. They keep the citizens of Caedis protected and well cared for, but only if they work and produce for them in return. When a child in Caedis turns 12 years old, they’re paired up with a person of the opposite gender that they must live and work with. This person is their Partner. A single member from both families (ex. mom from one of the families, dad from the other) leave the families along with the two children and live together in a small house in the Litsquare, the central city of Caedis, where a lot of rules overwhelm the two Partners and they are forced to their jobs from 1 p.m. to 1 a.m., an exact 12 hours. There are ten different jobs, and the job for the two Partners will be determined based on each other's personalities and strengths. Their strengths were determined a year earlier at a training camp. When the two Partners turn 16, the parent volunteers will drive them to the Litsqaure Mainhouse, where a ceremony is being held to determined the Partners’ 3 strengths. They are forced to take trials to determine their strengths. If their strengths are the same as their parent of the same gender (father for males, mother for females), they may return to living in peace. If their strengths are different, then they will be put up for adoption, as the Presidents of Caedis believes that they are not the legal child of their parents if their strengths are different. Three months after their strengths are determined, the two Partners will be taken to a training camp different than the one they attended when they were 11 years old. Here, they will use their strengths to determine if they are a Regular, a Dark, or a Blade. Regulars are simple humans that will return to living in Caedis when they have completed the training camp after a year. Darks will be banished from Caedis, as it has been decided that their souls and hearts are shadowed with evil. Blades are the people with Abilities, a single superpower or element that shows the person is not a regular human, yet they have enough power to hide the actual color of their heart. If you are determined to be a Blade, you will be taken to another camp, 30,000 miles away from Caedis. Here, your humanity as well as your soul will be put to the test. Taylor Roussaeu is a normal, 15 year old girl that has lived in Caedis long enough to call it her home. She feels safe and protected and she is loyal to the Council. However, she has no idea what's in store for her, and what fate has planned for her upcoming future. Characters Taylor Roussaeu - A simple 15 year old girl that is soon to be 16, with striking red hair and unusual ice blue eyes. She is partnered with Mason Jay and their job is to hunt for Caedis. Mason Jay - A 15 year old boy with black hair and midnight blue eyes. He is partnered with Taylor. Camille Anderson - Taylor's best friend. She looks like most people in Caedis, having blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is partnered with Jerry Raven. Jerry Raven - Camille's partner. Not much is known about him except for that he is a teacher and helps the younger kids learn about the history of Caedis among other things, along with Camille. President Salus - The oldest president of Caedis. Although he is ancient, he is also very wise and has the most power over his nation. A lot of people like and respect him, and he isn't mean/evil whatsoever, though he can be strict. President Cicuta - The second oldest president of Caedis. He's very kind and Taylor's parents consider him a friend. He's also the most intelligent out of all four presidents. President Tenebris - The third oldest president. Not much is known about him yet. President Aduro - The youngest and recently elected president. Not much is known about him yet, either. Lilith Roussaeu - Taylor's 18 year old sister. Taylor's Mom - Self-explanatory. Taylor's Dad - Self-explanatory. Taylor's Grandmother - Self-explanatory. Part 1 - The Ceremony Prologue A thick ebony blanket covers the land, most of it unseen through the thick shadows. The silver moon that hangs in the dark sky on an invisible string is the only source of light, though only pale rays fly from it's cratered surface and cast an eerie light on the earth below. A black-feathered crow swoops down from the night sky and perches on a crooked branch, it's talons neatly gripping the rotting wood. It's beady, obsidian eyes dart from side to side, as if searching for something it desperately needs. When it spots a tall figure covered mostly by the shadows, an unusually human-like grin flickers across the creature's face and it flies down from the tree, landing on the mossy floor. It keeps its wings raised, however, as the moon turns a bright red and the light that it produces swirls around the bird, tossing the shadows out of the way so what is occuring may be watched by the other figure. When the crimson tornado fizzles and melts into the atmosphere, a bird no longer remains. In its place is a cloaked man with pale skin and ebony eyes. It's crooked face resembles the beak of the crow, and the chuckle that slips from his jaws sounds like the small bird's screech. "Hello, sir," says the other figure across from him. This one's skin is a bit more tan and he's hairless except for his long, rust-colored beard, braided neatly and held together at the end with a tight, small golden band. He bows his head in respect towards the cloaked man, his eyes calm as he'd seen him change from the form of a crow thousands of times before. "Cut to the chase," the crow-man demands, his black eyes narrowing. He entertwines his pointed white fingers, and silver rings with unusual ruby red designs are seen being worn by him. "I've been waiting six years for this. You told me you had the prophecy gathered..." He paused, and straightened his back. "Unless you lied. In that case -" The bearded man interrupts him. "I didn't lie," he mumbles, his voice shaking a bit. He knows what will happen if he hadn't been telling the truth about the prophecy - in just a few seconds he would find himself with a blade through his heart. That's what the rings on the crow-man's fingers did - he has the ability to transform an object into anything he wanted. He had the ability of not only shapeshifting himself, but shapeshifting other things as well. "In that case," the crow-man repeats, his voice a low growl. "Read me the prophecy." The bearded man nods. He reaches into the pocket of his golden-laced robe and pulls out a scroll, which he opens. Two thin paragraphs of words are revealed - these words will change the fate of the earth. A bit unsure, he looks up at the crow-man, who nods, as if giving him permission to speak. Clearing his throat, the bearded man begins. "A warm-blooded creature of a human type Originating from the land of murder Crimson ashes fall upon her skull Two ice eyes send a shudder Up your spine and around to the heart Where what color first unknown is determined Red for the normal and black for the baneful But this one's will be undiscovered Until perhaps two men Both of the same bloodline Will come to her and help her decide Whether she wants to travel through the darkest time Or step out into the golden light." The crow-man purred darkly, mostly satisfied. "Interesting. Do you know who the girl might be?" The bearded man smiled. "I have an idea." With a clap of his hands, the crow-man ordered, "Lead me." With the concentration of his mind he shrunk down to the size of an onyx chalice. Feathers appeared on his blackening skin and he flapped the wings that weren't there before, allowing him to rise into the air, where he dug his talons into the collar of the other man's shirt and carried him off into the night. Chapter 1 Taylor Roussaeu I tighten my grip on the edge of the smooth wooden table, watching the small fire in front of me as the bright orange flames flicker and lick at the air. The heat that radiates off of the living object warms my lightly tanned face and droplets of sweat form on my temples and forehead. The creaking sound of a door opening causes me to jerk around in alarm. I let out a light laugh when I see him - not a stranger, or an intruder. Just my Partner. Mason. The corners of his lips twitch and they pull themselves into a sexy smile. His ebony hair has been swept neatly over his forehead and his unusual deep midnight blue eyes glow with enthusiasm. He walks up to me and glances at the fire. "How is that blitz of yours coming along, my lady?" he asks me, the slightest hint a British accent touching his voice. He isn't the formal type, but he always greets me as "my lady". It is sort of an inside joke between the two of us. When we were first assigned as Partners, I offered him a cold, threatening glare and told him that I would be in charge, that he should bow down to me. I was being silly, of course, but I was a child, so you should cut me some slack. Nonetheless, Mason had bent down on my knees and spoke these exact words: "I will obey your every command, my lady." To him, I had been his lady ever since. Truthfully though, we were just friends. Most Partners just, well, you know, work together, as they're supposed to. Like my best friend Camille and her Partner, Spencer. But my Partner and I have some sort of chemistry, I guess you could say. I turn to look back at the fire, watching as the ochreous flames heat the small silver blade of the blitz I had requested to be made by a couple of Blacksmiths. As much as I would love the job they have, Mason and I were assigned to hunt for our nation at the beginning of our 5 year shift. Before I can answer his question, the female Blacksmith that had welcomed me to her job and offered to create a blitz for me enters the room through two small wooden doors and slips on some tight, dark brown leathery gloves. "I think it is about finished," she tells us. She grabs the ebony handle of the small weapon and slowly pulls it out of the continuously blazing fire before sticking it in a tub of ice cold water. Clouds of steam rise into the air, causing her to cough a bit. After about a minute she pulls the blitz out and examines the fine lustrous blade. She hands it to me. "There you are, Miss Roussaeu. Your weapon is finished and ready to wield." I smile at her before dipping my head respectfully. "Thank you," I say. "Without your help I wouldn't have been able to hunt any longer." The reason I asked the Blacksmiths to create a new blade for me is because yesterday, I spotted a deer trotting past our hunting site - deers are quite rare in the country of Caedis - and I threw my knife at it. The spotted creature gasped and raced away, deeper into the foliage of the woods, while the knife landed in a mess of brambles and vines. I stared at my weapon, tangled in the thorns and the constricted, dark green vines. There was no way I would've retrieved it without nearly cutting my hand off. Thus, I came here. I would only need a new weapon for today, however, as tomorrow is the birthday that Mason and I share. Since we are both turning 16, we are going to attend a ceremony that will determine our three strengths. I'm very excited. As I leave the Blacksmith's shop, I ask Mason what he thinks his strengths are going to be. He glances at me, wide-eyed, before grabbing my arm and pulling me into a shed, where he shoves me against the wall and closes the doors. "What the hell, Mason?" I yell at him. He glares at me. "You are not to determine your own strengths," he growls at me. "Or ask another what they think their's will be. It is a rule of the Council. Keep your mouth shut or that is considered jinxing your fate." I roll my ice blue eyes. "The Council's religion is stupid," I say simply. "Perhaps. I just don't want to get in trouble and possibly executed the night before my strengths are actually decided," he says. With that, he opens the door and we walk back out. I really am loyal to my country. I love them and they care for me dearly, so long as I perform my daily duties. It's just, sometimes, it seems like the Council are just a group of downright idiots. Since I can't speak with Mason about this, I suppose I'll think about it. The strengths of my parents are Speed, Strength, and Weaponry Skills. I think I will receive similar. As long as I earn the same strengths as them, then I will return to my family after the ceremony for six months before I must attend training camp. As I think about what will happen if my strengths are different, a shudder runs up my spine and my hands quiver by my sides in fear. If my strengths are different, then I will be taken from my family. Once again, it's a rule from the Council's book of their stupid religion; If you have strengths that are different from your parent of the same gender, then you are obviously not their legal child. ''I try not to think negative thoughts, though, as Mason and I head for the forest outside of our small town in Caedis, where we normally hunt. Today we are expected to bring back a stunning ten pounds of meat; a great finale to the end of our hunting reign, as our jobs will end the moment our strengths are determined tomorrow night. I'll admit, although nervous, I'm also quite excited about the ceremony yet I feel as if hunting for my country is a part of me. I won't be able to set down my blitz that easily. Mason and I trek through the forest, the mossy forest floor squishing under my boots. An awkward silence surrounds my Partner and I due to the little argument that we had just a few minutes ago. We're barely a mile into the woods when he spots a squirrel, nibbling on a nut near the bottom of an oak tree. He places his forefinger to his lip, a gesture that means ''for me to be quiet. I nod curtly and take a step backwards, watching as he slowly creeps toward the small, fuzzy gray animal. He slowly unclips his jagged knife from his belt and holds it in the air, his wrist shaking a bit. The squirrel pauses and glances up, it's nose twitching. Suddenly, Mason brings the knife down on the squirrel's head, killing it almost instantly. He picks up the limp creature by it's tail and slips it into his bag, before walking back over to me. "This is easy," he says quietly. I smile. "It always has been, hasn't it?" He nods and we descend deeper into the woods, bringing animals down to add to our required ten pounds every once in a while. I really wish we'd be able to find a deer - a deer is one of the most sacred animals in Caedis, and rarely seen. The first and only piece of deer meat I've tried was a single, juicy strip after church one evening when I was nine. The flavor was shockingly delicious - I didn't know any kind of meat could be so extraordinary. That's while the people of Caedis call the deer The Extraordinary Creature. I would have wanted to bring home an Extraordinary Creature as the final catch of my job, for it would've made my job worth remembering. After about two hours, Mason and I carry our meat bags, filled completely to the top. We have squirrels, rabbits, lizards, pigeons, snakes - we even managed to catch some fish down at the Central Lake. It wasn't that difficult. However, with a slight pang of sadness I realize that didn't see an Extraordinary Creature. Of course I didn't; they're the rarest animals in Caedis, along with the crow and the cat. Of course I didn't find one. That's alright, though. It's just an animal. We exit the forest and return once more to Parvula, the town Mason and I live in and most likely the smallest town in Caedis. Everybody knows everybody here. Parvula makes it seem like we live in a small world, however I realize that there is much more space that surrounds this town; much more life, many more people, and dozens of conflicts and hardships. Parvula also makes the world seem like it's controlled by the idea of peace and prosperity, but that's only because the President that was assigned to watch over Parvula was Cicuta, an elderly man probably around the age of 55 that is actually very good friends with my parents. I often address him by Uncle Cicuta. Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi